The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a cable connector having improved terminals fitting into a smaller space for data transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,861 discloses a cable connector with data transmission terminals. Because a retaining space for receiving the data transmission terminals in the housing is limited, the terminals often insert molded in an insulative block thereby saving the retaining space of the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,861 discloses a cable connector 200 as shown in FIG. 5 which has an insulative housing 80 and a plurality of terminal modules 90 received in the housing 80. The terminal modules 90 are made by insert molding terminals 94 within the insulative blocks 92 thereby allowing more terminals 94 to be received in a limited space. However, manufacturing a conventional cable connector by insert molding the terminals within insulative blocks may waste time and increase production cost. Hence, an improved cable connector having a system for high-speed signal transmission is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.